cacklingshadowschatshackfandomcom-20200214-history
WindStrike
Created by TarrlokUltimateWaterbender, Art by Cackling Shadow Powers And Abilities Wind Manipulation Empathy Telekinesis Biography A huge hurriance comes around to his town and wipes out all of his friends and family, except for 6 year old Auster Boreas. Surprisingly, little Auster is the only one in the town who steps out of his house to go face the hurricane head on. His parents and older brother all try to stop him, but Auster goes straight ahead, thinking that he can stop the weather when he doesn't like it. His family screams, warning all the neighbors. Everyone steps outside of the houses, running to save little Auster, who is heading straight for the hurricane. Being a foolish little kid, Auster thinks that diving into the eye of the hurriance (I know, impossible) will make the hurricane stop. As Auster is running, everything in his town is being destroyed. Trees, buildings, you name it. People's pets, also getting ripped apart. Even the civilians chasing Auster are getting crushed by this. However, as Auster finally makes it to the hurriance, he does get pulled in and stretched apart. However, his body, while getting pulled apart, does not tear or get crushed, like everyone else's did. Auster starts freaking out, screaming. Finally, he screams in his loudest voice "STOP!". The hurricane, indeed, stops. Auster has ended up in the eye of the hurricane. He is now knocked out cold for a few hours. He wakes up only to see the horrible sight of everything in his town wrecked, with his parents' and brother's bodies also completely annihilated. He gets angry and, suddenly, he's thousands of feet in the air, creating winds that destroy everything. He can carry a forcefield of air to help him breathe anywhere, including the depths of space, completely control and absorb everyone's emotions, and use telekinesis. Kind of like a male Raven ;) He then moves to a neighboring town, where he uses his powers for good, protecting the town from crime. He needs to protect this town from PsyScrew, a telepathic and telekinetic wind manipulator. Auster/WindStrike often has trouble fighting PsyScrew, since telepathy poses one hell of a challenge to empathic abilities. However, one day, when he is ten years old, WindStrike realizes that he has the perfect weapon to use against PsyScrew: PsyScrew's manipulative, secretly insecure personality. He can sense these screwed up emotions of PsyScrew, knowing that PsyScrew only screws with people's heads, because, deep down, he, himself, is insecure and wanting power and seeking pleasure from torturing others. WindStrike absorbs this emotion and redirects it onto PsyScrew, making PsyScrew realize how insecure and pathetic he really is. This backfiring of one's own emotional intentions causes PsyScrew to use his own telepathy against him and screw himself up, running away with his head hurting, screaming and begging for the pain to stop. What will happen to PsyScrew? Will he be able to carry on and possibly come back in the future, or will he fall to his own death due to a brain shutdown? Stay here to find out o_o *ominous music* A few years later, another cool, superpowered kid moves to the town. This cool kid's name is Terran. Terran and Auster get along very well, because they both have completely opposite, but equally awesome powers that complement each other and work very well together. The bitter and detached Terran meeting the timid and shy Auster starts to change these aspects of personality in both boys when they become friends and realize how their opposite powers complement each other perfectly, filling in what the other lacks :D Category:Character Bios